


Withdrawal symptoms

by Laststopbeforemadness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Just a daily dose of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laststopbeforemadness/pseuds/Laststopbeforemadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold turkey has it's downsides. A roommate has it's benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal symptoms

John huddles up inside his jacket. He stands at the bus stop along with smokers and mums and the rest of London on their way home from work. It was if possible an even more crowded rush hour than normal due to the underground being under temporary construction. Frustrated he breathes in the cigarette smoke and regrets his decision to be economical. He should have taken a cab.

After a long workday and a late bus he finally makes it home. Sherlock appears to be lifeless, flung over his armchair just like he was when John left this morning. In spite of his tall body and long limbs he is still successfully using the chair as a folded up bed.

John walks towards the kitchen for something to eat. He hears Sherlock moving and when he turns to look the man is right in front of him, moving towards him, not stopping at his usual boundary for personal space. Before John can react Sherlock’s body is closely pressed against his own. Sherlock puts his face down in the junction between Johns shoulder and head, nuzzling his neck. He’s breathing in long deep breaths, still moving forward and forcing John up against the wall.

“Sherlock?” John says surprised, but tries to keep calm. He makes an effort to push the man away, but he is too close. Ha has gotten past Johns defenses and John can’t get his arms around him to get him away. Sherlock wasn’t much for hugging, so John doubts that’s what this is. He has no idea what this is supposed to be so he has no clue how to react to it.

But then Sherlock starts pulling on John’s jacket, trying to remove it from his broad, ex-military shoulders. “What are you doing?” John yelps, but there is no reply. For a moment the only sound is the soft rustling of clothes and two separate breathings. Sherlock’s deep and desperate and Johns short and frustrated. “Sherlock?” he says again, this time a few pitches higher than before. He can’t see Sherlock’s face, but he can feel the curly hair tickle his right, slightly stubbled cheek.

Sherlock doesn’t stop, but John finally gets a hold of his arms. Constraining him, but not quite able to get him off. “Stop it” he orders. This was a completely new method of crossing other people’s comfort-zone. John was used to Sherlock’s ordinary ways and able to handle that, but he was not entirely okay with something like this.

With his hands cuffed in the air, held tightly by John, Sherlock puts most of his weight on the shorter man, still snuggling his face into the neckband of John’s cable-knitted sweater. “Please John.” his voice is dark and husky, desperate and dejected. “Your jacket.” he adds, pleadingly.

“Wha…”it didn’t make any sense but it sounded better than what John had first thought. He is drowning in a whole lot of Sherlock, still not fully comfortable in the situation and hesitates for a second. But he gives in to it and pulls the sleeves off his arms, not letting Sherlock do it for him, trying to claim back his hurt heterosexuality.

Sherlock straightens his back and shifts from having John’s neck to John’s jacket pressed to his nose. Breathing into it, smelling it. He sighs from relief and satisfaction. “Thank you for not taking a cab.”

He walks away and curls up on the couch with the jacket protectively held to his nose and chest, leaving John puzzled at the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this brilliant fanart by imwhooo.  
> http://imwhooo.deviantart.com/art/withdrawal-symptoms-289769910  
> I found it terribly inspirational.


End file.
